Mwynen mab Ifan
House of Abberffraw |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Lord Lady |Row 7 title = Alignment |Row 7 info = Chaotic Good |Row 8 title = Beliefs |Row 8 info = Hen Duwiaid |Row 9 title = Languages Known |Row 9 info = Common Saesneg (Mynydd Language)|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = Deceased}} Appearance Plain in appearance, Mwynen stands 5' 9" and is lean in body shape. Her skin has been darkened by the sun from her time on the battlefield. Her auburn hair is tied up in a ponytail to prevent distractions while fighting. Her brown eyes strike fear in the hearts of her enemies, but relaxed can ease the weariest of souls. Items and Companions Dyfarniad An onyx claymore passed down for generations within the House of Aberffraw. Traditionally wielded by the first son of the family, Mwynen is the first woman to hold the weapon as she is the eldest surviving child of the late Lord Iefan ap Terrwyn, the Maryn of Giat Creigiog. House Abberffraw Insingia Mwynen wears a small silver pin on her collar. On its face is a small etching of a wolf, the patron of the House of Aberffraw. Armor Mwynen's armor is a simple suit of plate and chainlinks. It provides her with enough protection to ward off any strikes without sacrificing flexibility. =History= ---- Early Life The last surviving child of Ifan ap Terrwyn, the Maryn of Gait Creigiog, Mwynen has been tasked with holding the only entrance into the Vale of the Mynydd. Mynydd Civil War Lady Mwynen sided with Iwan ap Macsen during the Mynydd Civil War. Her main contribution was to hold Iwan's north flank and as such deployed her troops in the northern reaches of the Loch. Her army took part in the Battle of the Bulwark. A critical and major battle in order to keep the flanks from supporting each other, Lord Adeim Lighthand led the Mynydd Foreign Legion and the Dreigiaid against the forces of Lady Mwynen mab Ifan. With forces number eight-hundred-forty-six and supported by the Bleiddiaid remnants and Ironspine Clan Dwarves, Lord Adeim faced Lady Mwynen's seven hundred own. Lady Mwynen fought a losing battle -- though she wounded many men, she was unable to defeat Lord Adeim as he was supported by the healers of the Dreigiaid. Though she was able to inflict heavy injuries on the coalition forces, she was unable to inflict any major blows to her enemy. Lord Adeim has brought numerous healers to the battle, whereas Lady Mwynen had not a single medic -- this was considered the most defining factor in her defeat. Lady Mwynen surrendered and was taken prisoner. She was interrogated by Syr Iorweth ap Aneiran. During the battle, both Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd and Lord Adeim Lighthand fell during the fighting, though they managed to escape death once more. During her captvity, Mwynen thought hard on her role during the civil war and fell into despair. She had thought she had done right by her people, but with her titles stripped and all other honors erased she took her own life. The line of Abberffraw ceased to exist with her suicide. Positions Held Category:Human Category:Mynydd Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Remnant of Lordaeron